Data-storage devices using various kinds of media, such as optical disks, magnetic-recording disks, magneto-optical disks, and similar disks for data-storage devices are known in the art. In particular, hard disk drives (HDDs) have been widely used as data-storage devices that have proven to be indispensable for contemporary computer systems. Moreover, HDDs have found widespread application to motion picture recording and reproducing apparatuses, car navigation systems, digital cameras, cellular phones, and similar devices, in addition to computers, due to their outstanding information-storage characteristics.
A HDD includes a head-slider for accessing a magnetic-recording disk and an actuator for supporting the head-slider and rotating the head-slider in proximity to the recording surface of the magnetic-recording disk. The actuator includes a suspension to which the head-slider is affixed. The lift generated by the airflow between the head-slider and the spinning magnetic-recording disk balances the force applied to the head-slider by the suspension to allow the head-slider to fly in proximity to the recording surface of the magnetic-recording disk.
Solder-ball bonding (SBB) is known in the art as a method for electrically interconnecting a slider with the transmission lines of the suspension. A conventional SBB method disposes solder balls between connection pads of a head-slider and connection pads of a suspension and performs a reflow process with a laser beam to electrically interconnect the connection pads of the head-slider and the connection pads of the suspension. The solder balls undergo a reflow process within an atmosphere of an inert gas such as nitrogen to prevent the solder surfaces from being oxidized.
To melt a solder ball disposed between two connection pads by a reflow process with a laser beam, the solder ball must be correctly disposed between the pads. However, a head-slider is a tiny component and further miniaturization of the head-slider is under development. Consequently, connection pads and solder balls disposed on the head-slider are becoming smaller so that disposing solder balls at the proper locations for soldering is becoming progressively more difficult. In addition, solder balls often roll away from the bonding location during the reflow process. Accordingly, numerous re-work attempts to reposition solder balls in SBB may cause a reduction in manufacturing efficiency.